The BB murder cases retold
by BasementKat
Summary: L has a sister. Her name is Eve and though she might even be smarter than her brother, her whole entire life has been kept a secret. Eve just doesn't exist, and because of that she is L's greatest weapon. When she goes to investigate The Los Angeles B.B. murder cases how will she react when she meets B and knows he is an imposter?
1. Chapter 1

Eve Lawliet didn't exist. Sure she was there, flesh and blood, but she had nothing documenting her birth, no passports or school forms, Eve wasn't even her real name. It didn't bother her though. Because there was nothing to trace her with, no forms of identification, and that made her safe. And in Eve's line of work she needed to be safe. The sixteen year old girl was spread out on the couch watching her older brother work. He sat in his usual strange manner and gnawed on his thumb. "Eve?" L called quietly.

"Yea?" She responded.

"We have a new case." He explained, as the raven haired girl perked up.

"Oh thank god! Nothing exciting has happened lately. I've been bored."

"Yes I noticed that." L said calmly, picking up a sugar cube and dropping it into his drink.

"This particular case is dealing with a series of murders, of which the third victim was found today. HNN news is calling it the Wara Ningyo Murders."

Eve wrinkled her nose. "That's it? Not very exciting is it? We don't usually take on these cases, Lawli Nii-chan."

"This is a personal case." L said narrowing his eyes at his younger sister's nickname.

"Oh." She replied swinging her legs. "Can I have the files?"

L handed the papers over carefully and the blue eyed girl began to read.

"This is a weird case." Eve noted not more than five minutes later, have already read the thick files.

L gave a quick nod of his head.

"I know the killer." He stated, biting down on a strawberry.

"Personally?" Eve asked surprised. "How?"

"No not personally. The man's name is Beyond Birthday, and was to be a replacement for me if I died. It seems as though he is challenging me directly…" L said trailing off at the end thinking hard.

Having already memorized the contents of the files, Eve handed them back to her brother.

"It seems I should check the scene of the crime." She mumbled to herself.

"I have already arranged transportation to LA." L said. "You can leave immediately."

"Ok Nii-Chan, I'll make you proud and solve the case!" Eve exclaimed jumping off the couch. Before she could rush out of the room L put out a hand and stopped her.

"One more thing before you go Eve, I have hired a FBI agent on a leave of absence to help us on this case. She will investigate along with you."

Eve's face fell. "What do you mean, help? I can do it on my own!"

L nodded. "I am quite confident that you can, a 98% chance in fact. But I need to cover all of the bases. Please help her along with the investigation."

Eve sighed, not quite understanding her brother, but sure that he knew what he was doing.

"Alright than, see you soon!" Eve called hurrying out of the room, impatient to start the case.

"Yes, goodbye." Replied L, a distant look in his dark eyes.

_B, what are you doing?_

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter and all, but the next one will be much longer. Think of this as a sorta prologue. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews are very welcome :) Enjoy your day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 cause I am feeling nice :)**

**I don't own Death Note, only Eve**

* * *

Eve stood on the steps of a small house on Insist Street, the words of the case file running through her head.

_On July 31__st__, 2002, in the bedroom of a small house on Hollywood's Insist Street, a man named Believe Bridesmaid was killed. He lived alone, working as a freelance writer. He had written articles for dozens of magazines under many different names and was relatively well known in the industry-which means exactly nothing, but in this case appears to have been fairly accurate. He was strangled. He was first knocked out with some sort of drug and then strangled from behind with some sort of string. There was no signs of a struggle-all things considered a smoothly executed crime. The second murder occurred four days later, on August 4__th__, 2002. This time it was downtown, in an apartment on Third Avenue, and the victim was a female named Quarter Queen. This time the victim was beaten to death, her skull caved in from the front by something long and hard. Once again, the victim appeared to have been drugged first and was unconscious at the time of death. As for why it was determined that these two murders were committed by the same killer…well, anyone who saw the scene of the crime instantly noticed the connection. There were straw voodoo dolls nailed to the walls at both places. Four of them on Insist Street. Three of them on Third Avenue. Nailed to the walls._

Eve knew that the second murder could have been the work of a copycat crime but by the way several other details matched up, the teen thought it would have been highly improbable. Of course without even mentioning the third murder Eve knew something was missing. She had contacted 'L's Shield' earlier that morning and both females agreed that there was a missing link. Nothing connected Believe Bridesmaid with Quarter Queen, at least nothing the police had caught. That was Eve's job, finding the link. And she knew exactly where to start.

"You must be Naomi Misora." Eve said, reaching out to shake hands with the older FBI agent. "I'm Em." L had drilled into Eve long ago about the importance of an alias, and Eve's most popular was Em. The young woman looked almost shocked before regaining her composure. "Sorry," She apologized "I didn't expect you to be so young." Eve smiled and pushed her black hair out of her eyes. "That's fine Ms. Misora; I frequently get comments like that." Both detectives knew they were working under L, but Misora had no idea that Eve was L's sister, so Eve understood that Naomi would be suspicious of a young teenaged investigator. "Before we start may I ask you a question Em?"

"Sure." Eve replied no longer finding Misora interesting enough to keep looking at. Instead the girl's dark eyes surveyed the room in front of her. It was Believe Bridesmaid's room and was in no way out of the ordinary. Besides the fact that the door had a thumb turn lock. That was only worth noting because the second and third murders also occurred in bedrooms with thumb turn locks. Maybe a link, maybe not.

Lost in thought Eve barely heard Misora wonder 'why and how she was working under L.' Eve turned back to the young woman. She looked almost… jealous. Eve smirked and responded "I'm much more skilled than I look, Ms. Misora, much more than even you." Naomi's eyes turned cold and Eve snapped her mouth shut. Perhaps she had gone too far.

"I see." The woman said and turned her gaze to the room. "We should get to work."

Eve agreed and instantly inputted the room's décor into her mind. It was furnished lightly with minimal furniture, Mr. Bridesmaid's bed and a book shelf. The book shelf was packed showing that Believe was a lavish reader. The books were mainly how-to's and comics showing that the man used this room mainly for relaxation.

Eve noted that Naomi was doing the same thing as her, as neither of them had actually entered the room yet.

Just then Misora's cell phone rang. She flipped it open and her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"It's L, excuse me." Naomi said backing out of the room.

Eve frowned, dark eyes narrowing. "Stupid Nii-Chan." She muttered to herself.

_What can Naomi Misora do that I can't?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review? I don't know if it's good if you don't! Also this story will not stick so closely to the original story line in later chapters. I just had to explain the murders and Eve and Naomi needed to meet. Eve doesn't really seem to like Misora does she? It's probably cause she's jealous and mad that L doesn't have complete faith in her like he used to. Oh and by the way should I add some flash backs into Eve's and L's past? Thanks again. See you tomorrow!**


End file.
